Broken Arrows Mended Hearts
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are basically friends with benefits and Ollie is starting to doubt that. Will things change for the better or worse? And will they actually talk about their Davis issues? Chlollie and flashbacks of Chlavis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Smallville**

**Spoilers: From Spoilers for future episodes like persuasion and others and from things said in JH's interviews. **

Oliver lied awake in the middle of the night staring at a sleeping Chloe. Her hair shined in the moonlight and he noticed as her green langerige wrinkled against her skin. She sooched in the covers and she seemed to be tossing and turning deep in her REM sleep from the looks of it. Oliver tried to sleep. He was exhausted. He's been busy with the green arrow thing with Chloe and teaching Mia and heading up a major corpuration. It was nice to just hang out with Chloe. He could relax with her and let his arrow down so to speak. He enjoyed working with her more and more. Ever since she brought him out of the dark she was there. She saved him from the disater he had become and the darkness within. He appreciated her and cared about her. The late nights working on bringing down latest big bad had turned into something else. He started training her and even taught her how to shoot the bow and arrow and things developed. Their first little training session turned into much more. He kissed her after their first training and he has been kissing her ever sesne. They both brushed the first kiss off as nothing but everytime they hung out they ended up kissing. Chloe wasn't much for drama and he wasn't either. He knew she had to still be grieving and it wasn't that long since he was telling her about his everlasting love for Lois. They both just wanted to have fun they wanted to think about something other then all of the burdens and problems of the world. Chloe was realizing she needed a life outside of always watching over the city all of the time and he knew he needed something to forget all of the pain. They were that for each other. She knew all of his issues and she knew what he needed now. So they had fun. They agreed it was just about fun. It was great seeing Chloe smile and it was great to just laugh.

Oliver couldn't but think about her strawberry lips and her tender touch and her passion. He didn't rmeber having a better time then when they went to the bed and breakfeast posing as a couple to save Lois and Clark's butts only to end up fully using all of the benefits of a bed and breakfast.

Chloe would joke and call him her friend with benifts and Oliver felt like a grade A jerk when ever she said that. He didn't want to dismiss her like that. He's been with a lot of girls and had a lot of nameless flings but Chloe was different. He knew her. He was jolted today when Lois rushed into his office yelling at him. Telling him he was using her cousin to get over her. Giving him the ol' "if my cousin get's hurt I'll throw that arrow up your ass" bit. It hurt. He didn't want to be a jerk but he didn't want to give up on Chloe either. He knew she had been through alot and they both just needed this, this nice, fun, good thing. He didn't want to lead Chloe on. And he didn't want to break her heart. And he told him self he wasn't. Chloe's the one who light heartedly called them sex buddies.

He just wish there was something he could do to reassure him that he just wasn't using her. Then he saw her moving around in her sleep. She looked intense. Her arms rolled around and she started grabbing the sheets intesnly. Her lips quivered and Oliver wondered if she was having sex dream about him. He was that awesome that after they did the deed she would dream about him too. Then she seemed to lean into him her face pulled up at him and she said, "I love you".

Oliver stared down at her totally freaked. Lois was right he was leading her on. He was playing a dagerous game. He had gone and got Chloe to fall in love with him. They said there was no expectations they said it would just be about fun. He should've known that he was playing with fire that he was on the verge of breaking her heart.

Then she leaned into him cupping his cheek while still asleep Oliver thought maybe he should just wake her up and then she whispered in a muffled intoxicated breath, "I love you Davis".

**A/N: This is a bit agnsty Chlolliness and the whole point for me is to have Chlavis closure. So there will be both Chlavis moments and Chlollie moments. I'm def. not trying to bring any of these ships down. This is just my way to make sense out of the spoilers and try to adress these Chlollie/Chlavis issues I see happening but I know the show most likely won't adress. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Smallville**

**Spoilers: Slight spoilers from Absolute Justice**

_Davis covered Chloe's eyes with his firm strong hands as Chloe held on to him leading her to some unknown location and Chloe said, "You know Davis this is probally not the time for surprsies, we're on the run. We have to keep on moving."_

_Davis hands contiued to grasp on hers and he said in a light hearted voice, "Chloe, even on the run sometimes you need to stop looking over your shoulder and just have fun."_

_He then stopped uncovering her eyes. Then he smiled at her knowingly and took off his dark blue t-shirt. His perfect chest and toned six back looked defined in the moonlight. _

_"Davis?"_

_Then with a wide smile on his face he said excited, "They've got a pool!"_

_Chloe looked at the blue clear water and could feel the mists coming off of the pool and smelt the clean smell of clorene. _

_Then Chloe laughed at Davis excitment at such an oridnary thing and said, "Most motels do Davis."_

_"Yeah, but when I was a kid I hardly ever got a chance to swim, but when I finaly was placed in a home that had a pool it wasn't as good as I expected it was small and crowded but at night I would sneak out just swim in the moonlight and I felt at peace. I felt like all of the darkness was just being washed away in those moments. I never really felt that way again until I met you. So I want to share this with you. Because you make me feel like I can just wash everything away." Davis said._

_Chloe smiled adoringly and said, "Well, if you put it like that..." Chloe then took off her yellow shirt and threw it on the concrete ground showing her black lacey bra._

_After they both stripped to the their under wear they both held each others hands and jumped into the pool causing a giantac splash. Chloe swam under the water feeling refreshed and clean. She looked under the water seeing Davis underneath looking at her. Some how under the water she saw him clearer. The floated gazing at each other. Chloe held her breath but Davis just blew bubbles out of his mouth staring at her. _

_Then they both came up on the surface of the water. Davis stared at Chloe the moonlight reflecting off of her blonde wet hair. He made her nervous so she splashed him. He looked at her and he started to splash her. She then started to swim away from him. She splashed him to distract him and she saw the hunger in his eyes and he was a man on the hunt. She swam away as far as the edge of the pool. She started to stop for breath ready to swim some more but really she was feign ready to be caught by him but he caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and smiling he said, "I got you."_

_Then Chloe wrapped her arms around his broad wet bare shoulders and said, "No, it's I who got you."_

_She then gazed up at him adoringly full of such intensity and he put his hand through her soaked flipped back hair and said, "That's true."_

_Then he continued to play with her wet hair and leaned down into to her and brushed his lips with hers. Chloe responded in kind taking him in. Chloe parted with Chloe staying just inches away from her lips and said, "I love you, with all of my heart, you're my everything."_

_Chloe caressed his cheeks her eyes completely wide looking up at him and said, "I love you."_

_Her ams lingered around him and flowed down and said, "I love you Davis."_

_Davis contiued to devour her with kisses._

Then Chloe suddenly woke up in a jolt. She was overcome with the first few seconds of recovering from a dream and realizing what the real world was like. She woke up distrubed. How could she lie here in Ollie's bed and dream of this memory she had with Davis? She pulled off her green covers and got her dark green robe and wrapped it around her. How could she have a happy dream about Davis? He was a murderer- he had murdered her ex-husband. Chloe hated this. She had moved on. She had secluded herslef full of guilt trying to right all of her mistakes by inspiring heroes and watching over all of the city, watching for trouble and saving people. If she saved enough people maybe she could make up for her mistake. She couldn't be dreaming of this memory of a happy time she had with Davis. She couldn't dwell on those happy moments they were wrong. She couldn't think about him she had to remeber only her heroeic ex-husband for dying a hero. She had to honor him. She had to move on with her life.

Oliver had helped her realize she couldn't keep herself cooped up. Him along with John Jones. It was Oliver who had helped her keep her distracted. She had laughed with him again. Their light hearted sarcastic banter was a welcome distraction from thinking about the hidden pain. It had eased the pain it eased her regret. It was a thrill to continue work with him saving people with him by her side. He had helped her forget but then again maybe not.

She didn't need this she couldn't be thinking of Davis he killed Jimmy. She saved him and set him free from the Beast with in him and he killed Jimmy and tried to kill her because he was jealous.

She needed to forget about him. She realized the bed was empty and she ached for Oliver. She wanted to just lie in his arms and just forget about Davis. Chloe looked at the time, it was six o'clock in the mourning, Ollie was hardly ever an early riser, she found his early absense strange. She wandered through Ollie's pent house in search of Oliver. "Ollie" She yelled.

The bathroom was empty, the kitchen was absent of him, the whole Pent House was vacant. Then she saw where his keys were supposed to be and they were gone. Where could he be going so early? Chloe immediately called him on her speed dial and she waited and waited and it went to voice mail. This wasn't like Ollie as of late ever since he went back into the whole Green Arrow game he would always answer her calls, always. Chloe was worried.

**A/N: Sorry Chlolliers if this was disapointing no worries you'll get more Chlollie scenes to come. And if their are Chlavisers I hoped you liked that. And their will be more Chlavis scenes too. Yeah, Sally in this is so playing for both teams. But this is my Chlavis closure fic so I'm trying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Smallville**

Oliver stood in the gym wearing nothing but his worn out gym pants. Sweat trickled down his bare chest as he punched the punching bag in full force, with his un protected hands. He usually wore some type of boxing gloves but he wanted to feel the physical pain it causd to his hands. It took a bit of the edge off. He just wanted to punch things. Who he really wanted to punch was Davis but he was dead so... It amazed him that even after Davis death he was still ever present. He had spent the part of half of the year trying to get over what happened with Davis. He had hated him. He had remebered planning his death before. He rembered all of his planning of trying to plan his death and to make sure he stayed dead. He was willing to do what ever it took to protect the world from Davis even if it included risking his own life in the process. Now all he wanted to do was punch the guy in the face for very different reasons. He remebered having to literally pry Chloe's hands off of Davis. He remembered how desperate she was to stay with him and to hold onto him. He had told himself it was only because Chloe thought she kept him human and not a killer. He told himself that she was only doing it to save Clark and everyone else from Davis. He told himself she was only doing it to save the world. He didn't like to think of that moment when he grabbed her away from him. He didn't want to see the love and attachment to Davis in her eyes. But now after her little freudian slip how could he not? He couldn't stand the thought that Chloe was with Davis in such an intimate way. It opened the wound of betrayal. He had gotten over it. He had told himself she did what she had to do to save the world. Oliver totally understood that. He really thought he understood her.

Oliver was filled with a growing rage and anger. His rage boiled filling his entire body coming in huge full force blows. There he was worried that he was on the road to hurt Chloe and it turned out her heart still belonged to a dead serial killer. Oliver remeber how hurt by Jimmy's death he was. He felt like it was all of his fault. He felt the guilt so he tried to numb the pain by drinking, women, wrecklace fighting, and recklace gambling. He had falling so down that he didn't even mind dying. He couldn't help the guilt if he had just held on to Chloe a little tighter maybe none of this would happen. If he didn't get Jimmy involved maybe he would still be alive. If he just continued to urge him to go to rehab he would be in some swanky rehab somewhere and he wouldn't be dead. He had gone to such a dark place but Chloe did what had to be done to pull him out of it. She saved him from the darkness within himself. Oliver pounded harder and harder as he heard Chloe's voice in his head saying, "I have to save him. When I'm around him he won't hurt anyone, with me he's not a monster."

Those words echoed peircingly in his head. It hurt straight through his core. He remebered Chloe's belief that she could help him be good. She could save him from the dark. But she had failed as soon as he was free from Doomsday and as soon as Chloe broke Davis' heart she had failed. Davis killed Jimmy because he was betrayed by Chloe. He couldn't blame Chloe for that. Chloe was just trying to save him and the whole world. She loved Jimmy. He couldn't blame her for loving Jimmy. But now hearing those words that she loved Davis. Did it make that her fault? Was she leading him on. Or did she really love him and was appeasing Jimmy only to get caught in her crossfires or was she in such a big denial that she couldn't admit to Jimmy that she loved Davis? And what was she doing now? Did she just try to save Oliver because she couldn't save Davis from the darkness inside? Was she just using him because he reminded her of Davis? That was the real deep dark fear. It was the thing that was hitting him deep within his stomach. It was the thing that tore at his insides. He saw himself in Davis. He saw him in the basement. For a moment he felt like somewhat of a kindred spirit. He felt for him and understood him. He got it. If he were in Davis' shoes he would have done the same thing. If it were kill somone you know is bad or kill tons of innocnece you have no control of, he would have made that choice. He had made a simular choice in killing Lex, kill the one to save the many. He understood the feeling like you have no choice. He understood the feeling like there was something dark inside that you were afraid you had no control over.

Oliver didn't know what to do. He didn't want to think about the past. He didn't want to think about Davis. He didn't want to think about Chloe and Davis. He didn't want to think about fearing to cross that line that Davis crossed, not just killing to save peoples lives but killing out of heart break and betrayal. He didn't want to blame Chloe. He couldn't of think of her putting Davis to that point on purpose. It was Davis. It was his own illusion. It was his own crippled psyche, his own human weakness and darkness. It wasn't Chloe's fault if she didn't love him. But what if she did love him? What if she still loved him? And what if what happened to Davis happened to him?


End file.
